Wireless telecommunications systems have many players. The end-customer, or caller, makes a connection through their cellular provider, which connects the caller to the recipient. If the caller and recipient are not on the same network, one or more interoperation providers connect the caller and recipient. The connection between the caller and recipient may go through several mobile networks that are managed by different mobile network operators.
When a cellular service customer travels to a location that is different from the home location where the customer registered for cellular service, roaming service ensures that the mobile device of the customer is kept connected to the network, without losing the connection. Roaming gives a cellular customer the ability to automatically make and receive voice calls, send and receive messages, send or receive data, or access other services, including home data services, when travelling outside the geographical coverage area of the home network, by means of using a visited network. Roaming can be invoked by using a mobile device or just by using the subscriber identity of the customer in the visited network. An interoperation provider provides solutions to make it possible for disparate technologies and standards to interoperate, so that mobile network operators in the mobile industry can provide their customers with access to voice calls, messaging, data and other services as subscribers move across mobile networks around the world.
As a result of multiple-party participation in the mobile communications services, there is a huge amount of cellular network data spread across heterogeneous sources, e.g., different mobile network operators and interoperation providers. The collection and management of this data is extremely complex and difficult. That prevents mobile network operators from utilizing this data in real-time to enhance end-user experience and to improve operational efficiency.